The Office: Post Apocalypse
by Circlemidnight
Summary: What happens at the end of the world, with only the office characters?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I took the general idea from this story: .net/s/3360078/1/Dunder_Mifflin_After_The_Bomb

Pam looked at the ruins of Scranton. The gray buildings were reduced into rubble, sidewalks were cracked, and a horrible odor that Pam hoped wasn't of dead bodies permeated the air.

Who had done this? More importantly, why? Pam felt all alone. What if everyone she knew died? She hadn't seen Jim since he left for the grocery store. What would she do without Jim? What about the people from Dunder Mifflin? Were they still living, or were they rotting in rubble, like so many people?

Pam sat on the cracked sidewalk and began to cry. Why? Why today? What had they done wrong? They were people, with lives and families, children, jobs, and friends.

"Pam? Are you all right?" Jim asked.

"Jim! You're alive!" Pam said, hugging him.

"I know. Moreover, so are you! I looked all around Scranton. You know the office building where we work?" Jim asked.

"Yeah?" Pam said tentatively. Why was Jim talking about where they worked?

"Nothing's happened to it! I looked around town, and it is the only place where a building is still standing! So, I went inside, and I found Michael and Dwight! They're alive!" Jim said.

Pam smiled. "That's great! Let's go now!" Even though Michael was a pain, it was nice to see that someone is living.

"I think that's a good idea, but we should look through our house to see is we can get some stuff." Jim said.

So for the next hour, Jim and Pam rummaged through the remains of their house to find things they could use.

Pam found that most of her and Jim's clothes and shoes were intact, so she carried them. Jim found some nonperishable food, and a jug of milk that seemed fresh. He also found that the painting of the clown, which seemed to never come off, finally came off.

"Let's bring it." Pam said, "As a reminder of our old life."

Jim nodded. Everything would be different. Way, way different.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I took the general idea from this story: .net/s/3360078/1/Dunder_Mifflin_After_The_Bomb

Pam and Jim stepped inside the Dunder Mifflin office. They were both waiting to see Dwight and Michael. However, they were surprised to see that the room was pitch black.

"Hello?" Jim called, "Anyone there?"

A bellow came from out of nowhere and Jim and Pam were knocked to the ground.

"It's me, Jim!" Jim called out. Jim was a little angry someone, probably Dwight, had knocked them to the ground.

"Jim. Yes, I know it is you. I saw you a few hours ago. Prove who you are Pam person or imposter!" Dwight roared.

"Well, you know it's me because I laughed when Jim put your stapler in Jell-O." Pam replied.

"Well, that's right. Welcome, Pam" Dwight said.

"Anyways, why are you doing this?" Jim asked.

"It's a safety precaution. If someone bombed Scranton, then they obviously bombed the world. And if they did that, then they could have cloned robots." Dwight said calmly.

"Dwight don't you think that's a little much?" Erin asked.

"It's good to care for safety, Erin. Besides, do you have any food?" Dwight asked.

Jim showed him his food.

"Good. We should survive for at least a week with this type of food." Dwight said, opening Michael's office's window blinds, as well as the conference rooms.

"It's very dim." Pam said, "And it's also a good thing I keep my contact lenses and solution here."

"I also found some toothpaste. In addition, a couple of candles, but those are unnecessary, unless for real emergencies." Dwight said.

Bob Vance and Phyllis walked in.

"Oh, Bob Vance! Phyllis! Nice to see you alive!" Dwight said.

"Phyllis is alive?" Michael asked.

"Michael!" Pam shouted.

"Pammy!" Michael shouted.

"Okay, so me, Pam, Michael, Phyllis, Dwight, Phyllis, and Bob Vance-"Jim began.

"Andy Bernard and Angela are alive." Andy said, as he and Angela walked in the room.

Angela had a bag of clothes. She set them down as she sat on a chair and began praying with her rosary.

"Angela's a bit shaken." Andy said.

Pam was a bit shaken, as well.

"Well, I got solar flashlights and a solar refrigerator." Andy said.

"I'm going to go on the roof and make a quilt." Phyllis said.

"I'll go with you." Angela croaked.

"I'm going to say here and look around the ruins. Maybe I'll find something." Pam said.

"I'll go with you!" Dwight said.

"Oh, okay." Pam said.

Pam and Dwight walked out of the office, and went to a ruined building.

"Help! Please, help me!" someone shouted.

It was Meredith.

"Meredith, are you all right?" Pam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I don't know about the other employees, though." Meredith said.

Eventually, they found Creed, Kelly, Ryan, Kevin, Oscar, Stanley, and Toby.

Then, they all went to Dunder Mifflin. They were the only ones alive in this world. Things were certainly going to change.

********************************

Authors Note: What do you guys think should happen? Please R&R.

PS Sadly, I do not own the Office


End file.
